1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture hanging aid and more particularly pertains to providing an easy to use apparatus that will mark the exact spot in the wall where the hanging device for a picture frame is to be placed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a picture frame hanging device is known in the prior art. More specifically, picture frame hanging devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hanging framed pictures from the wall are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,776 to Floyd discloses a picture hanging apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,583 to Babitz discloses a device for positioning picture hangers on a wall surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,957 to Faulkner discloses a device for locating a frame hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,337 to Bendick discloses a device for locating a suspension hook. U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,173 to Caldera discloses a bolt hole locating and marking tool. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,309 to Eisen and Kimmelman discloses a method and apparatus for positioning hanging devices on a wall.
In this respect, the picture hanging aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an easy to use apparatus that will mark the exact spot in the wall where the hanging device for a picture frame is to be placed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved picture hanging aid which can be used for providing an easy to use apparatus that will mark the exact spot in the wall where the hanging device for a picture frame is to be placed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.